After Levy
by AleMcGarden
Summary: UA: El padre de Levy McGarden atraviesa una crisis económica muy fuerte por lo que es transferida a la Academia Oak, pero no es recibida muy calurosamente. Podrá la peli azul lidiar con los acosos de sus compañeros sin ayuda de nadie, o necesitará defensa por parte del chico rudo de la escuela?
1. Academia Oak

Capitulo 1: Academia Oak

Lunes 12 de agosto, 7:25 de la mañana, Levy McGarden se encontraba frente a la puerta de su escuela, no, su nueva escuela, la Academia Oak. Llevaba puesto el uniforme desde hacía ya dos horas pero su cabeza aun no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. La habían transferido a aquella institución (de no muy buena reputación, cabe mencionar) por problemas económicos que pasaba la compañía de su padre, por lo cual su antigua escuela, la academia Crocus, ahora era un llano recuerdo. Mientras su padre resolvía los últimos requerimientos para su aceptación, Levy no podía dejar de mirar lo que traía puesto, falda negra arriba de la rodilla, playera blanca, calcetas y zapatos negros y un sueter gris que llevaba bordado el símbolo del colegio, no sabía porque pero ese símbolo le causaba una sensación extraña con solo mirarlo. Miedo.

Las instalaciones de aquel recinto no eran ostentosas, llamativas, mucho mejor lucrativas. Caminando detrás del director, Jose Porla, la pequeña chica observaba sus alrededores mientras era conducida a su primera clase. Los pasillos estaban vacíos a esa hora de la mañana, _nadie se atreve a saltarse clases a la primera hora, _pensó. Jose se detuvo frente a una puerta y tocó varias veces, de ella emergió un profesor de complexión amplia, vestía capa y sombrero verdes, pantalones azules, camisa naranja y, ¿una venda en los ojos?

-Profesor Aria, le presento aquí a la señorita Levy McGarden, recién transferida de la Academia Crocus

Levy avanzo unos pasos hasta estar al frente del profesor, Aria, según había escuchado.

-Oh tan triste que la tuvieran que transferir señorita McGarden, pase y tome asiento, la clase ya comenzó

-Un gusto profesor Aria, gracias.

Respondió Levy, deseando internamente que dejaran de hacer énfasis en que venía de una escuela prestigiosa. Ella no era una chica prejuiciosa, pero podía darse cuenta de que a los alumnos de esta escuela no les agradaría el hecho de que alguien que estudiase en un instituto , como Crocus, fuera a parar a Oak, empezarían rumores del porque se encontraba ahí ahora mismo y esto lo podía notar con solo dar un recorrido por los rostros de sus, ahora, compañeros de clase, sus miradas estaban fijas en ella, y solo ella. Levy intentó ignorar el sonrojo que le invadía las mejillas y tomó asiento en el único lugar disponible, un asiento de la segunda fila frente a la pizarra y el escritorio del profesor. A su alrededor, chicos con cabello largo, camisas desfajadas y desabotonadas, chicas con màs maquillaje del que ella jamás había usado en su vida, faldas en exceso cortas y tintes de cabello de los colores menos esperados para una estudiante de preparatoria.

Para pronto comenzaron los murmullos sobre la recién llegada, la pequeña chica intentaba no prestar atención a frases como "hm, una nerd", "es una enana, enserio es de nuestra edad?", "que hay con su cabello?", "salió de la academia militar o que?" mientras el profesor procedía con su clase. Era la materia de física, había formulas escritas en la pizarra y un problema, instintivamente, Levy sacó una libreta y comenzó a hacer apuntes, entonces sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina, todos sus compañeros la miraban como si hubiera cometido el acto más denigrante de la historia, _no está permitido tomar apuntes? _Se preguntó a si misma desconcertada. Incluso el profesor la miraba, si es que veía algo a través de esa venda, y con un gesto de la mano la señaló y después a la pizarra. Levy intuyó que debía pasar al frente a resolver el problema así que se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el frente. Tomó el marcador y comenzó a escribir números y letras que, al parecer, solo ella comprendía. Llevó el marcador a su barbilla en modo de pensamiento para luego proseguir hasta llegar a un resultado que señaló encerrándolo en un cuadrado. Devolvió el marcador al profesor, del quien no era capaz de descifrar la expresión en su rostro, camino con paso dudoso hacia su asiento evadiendo mirar a cualquiera a los ojos que la miraban con desprecio, al sentarse, un chico sentado en la parte trasera del aula le arrojó un papel hecho bola a la cabeza, la peli azul solo parpadeó y miró hacia su libreta mientras todos comenzaban a reír, mejor dicho burlarse. El profesor Aria no dijo ni una palabra, Levy se sintió ¿ofendida?, ¿Por qué no les dijo nada?. Ya no era una pequeña que necesitara ser defendida, pero no pudo evitar sentirse insultada por parte de ambos lados, de sus compañeros y del maestro.

El timbre sonó, lo que indicaba que la clase había acabado, todos se levantaron de inmediato mientras Levy guardaba sus útiles en la mochila, colocó la bolsa encima de la mesa y comenzó a guardar cuando un chico pasó y provocó que la mochila cayera y los libros se desparramaran por el suelo. Levy decidió que era mejor no reclamarle, una sola mirada al tipo bastó para darse cuenta de que era más inteligente no decir nada. El chico solo rio y siguió su camino detrás de otros dos que chocaban manos y palmeaban sus espaldas señalando su "buen trabajo". Levy suspiró, ya no quedaba nadie más dentro, comenzó a meter los libros de nueva cuenta en la mochila, metió su cabeza debajo de la mesa para alcanzar unos cuadernos que se habían colado bajo el asiento, mientras se reincorporaba escuchó pasos detrás de ella y al acercar su mano al último cuaderno regado, una mano enorme lo tomó antes que ella. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con un par de ojos de un rojo penetrante, largo cabello negro, percings, vestía el uniforme masculino, pantalones negros, camisa blanca desabotonada que dejaba ver la interior de color gris y la corbata sobrepuesta en el cuello.

-No deberías dejar que te hagan eso.

_¿Es consejo o recriminación? _Pensó Levy mientras el chico le entregaba el cuaderno y se ponía de pie.

-Gracias, pero creo que fue un accidente

-Como digas enana, solo te digo que si sigues dejando a los tarados crear "accidentes", son capaces de llegar muy lejos.

Levy estaba entre desconcertada y confundida, que había dicho? Insinuado que la pisotearían, si, eso insinuaba, pero además…

-Mi nombre es Levy, no enana

-Como digas enana

Repitió el chico con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Y si fue un accidente

Obviamente no lo había sido, pero su posición de la "chica nueva" no dejaría credibilidad, ¿o si?

-Sigue tratando de engañarte a ti misma, yo me voy, el viejo Totomaru se enfada bien y bonito si llegas tarde.

La peli azul lo miraba alejarse a paso lento, como si quisiera que ¿lo siguiera?, este chico si que la confundía

-O- oye!

El la miró por encima del hombro con expresión divertida

-¿Si, enana?

Levy dudó, no sabía si podía confiar en este hombre, pero había sido el único en dirigirle la palabra, incluso le había aconsejado, si es que a eso se le llamaba aconsejar.

-¿P- Puedo ir contigo?, no tengo idea de donde es mi siguiente clase

-Cálmate, toda la clase tiene el mismo horario

Ya de pie, la joven no alcazaba ni los hombros del moreno, se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza, el comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió de cerca.

-Uh- uhm, no se tu nombre aun.

-Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox


	2. Bienvenida

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Trollsh hhm, Mashima

Capitulo 2: "Bienvenida"

Levy caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo a Gajeel de cerca, o eso intentaba, ese hombre daba pasos de gigante! Llegaron a una puerta que contenía letras rasgadas y despintadas "Lab r t rio" _debe ser la clase de química_ intuyó la joven.

Apenas entraron en el aula un hombre de cabellos negros y blancos atados en una cola de caballo hizo su aparición. Tomó asiento en su escritorio, sacó un libro y comenzó a buscar una página

-Silencio ya jóvenes, abran su folleto en la página-

Paró en seco el momento en el que alzó la mirada, miró por un instante a Levy, como buscando las palabras que debía decir a continuación y prosiguió

-Vaya, parece que tenemos una nueva alumna, soy el profesor Totomaru pequeña chica, esta es la clase de química

-Mucho gusto profesor Totomaru

_¿Por que habla de esa forma? ¿Cree que soy un bebé?!_

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, toda la clase soltaba carcajadas desmesuradamente, al menos a juicio de Levy.

Se encontraba sentada en la primera mesa, justo frente a la pizarra. En el laboratorio las mesas eran más grandes que las butacas normales, Gajeel se había sentado en la parte trasera ya que, cuando arribaron la mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados.

La pequeña peli azul deseaba internamente estar cerca de el, los pocos minutos que estuvieron juntos la habían hecho sentir protegida, acompañada.

Acababa de conocer a ese muchacho y ya sentía la necesidad de estar junto a el. Esa escuela debía tener algo que la hacía pensar cosas sin fundamento.

Su cavilación fue interrumpida por el profesor.

-Como decía, sus folletos en la página 34. Señorita nueva, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Levy McGarden

-Y usted viene de…?

La joven no quería responder aquella pregunta, aquel maestro tenía toda la pinta de ser burlón, y ya tenía suficiente con todos sus compañeros.

-Que no le de vergüenza señorita McGarden… a menos que venga de Crocus

Soltó una risotada socarrona

-Si es de Crocus entonces no tiene esperanza aquí

Carcajada de nuevo, esta vez acompañada de toda la clase

-¿Hay algo malo con Crocus, profesor?

Preguntó alguien desde atrás. Totomaru contestó aun entre risas, mientras los demás alumnos trataban de contenerse

-Por supuesto que no Gajeel, por supuesto que no

A la mención del nombre del moreno el bullicio se tornó en silencio.

-Eso creí

Respondió Gajeel con desprecio

La clase entera estaba desconcertada, a excepción de Levy que en silencio le agradecía enormemente. El la miró con semblante cómplice y ella sonrió sonrojada.

Aquel gesto pasó desapercibido por los alumnos, pero no por el maestro, Totomaru aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para reírse de algún alumno, ese era su estilo, según el, y esta no sería la excepción.

-Entonces Gajeel, ella viene de Crocus, ¿cierto?

_Ya me lo esperaba viejo. _Pensó Gajeel, conocía a su maestro lo suficiente como para predecir su jueguito.

-¿Qué con eso viejo?

-Solamente te lo estoy preguntando.

-Si, es de Crocus

Levy estaba pasmada, ¿porque hablaba de ella, frente a ella? ¿Es que no podía preguntárselo directamente en lugar de implicar a Gajeel? Quería intervenir y sacar a Gajeel de aquel dilema, pero las palabras no atravesaban su garganta.

-¿Y es que la señorita McGarden no puede responder por ella misma?

Cuestionó en tono de lástima fingida mientras dirigía su vista a la joven.

-Eh- yo… Si, vengo de Crocus

Totomaru soltó una risilla, a lo que Gajeel rodó los ojos, le estaba colmando el plato. Pero la verdadera cuestión era el por que. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que quisieran burlarse de la enana? Apenas la conocía, muy a duras penas se aprendió su nombre.

-¿Piensas dar clase algún día viejo?

Preguntó Gajeel despectivamente y en tono de fastidio, sabía como evadir las jugarretas del maestro y atacar su ego era una de ellas.

-Si no te agrada la forma en que manejo MIS clases puedes salir del laboratorio Gajeel

Y eso hizo.

Estaba furioso, y en aquel momento caminando por los pasillos vacíos de la institución su ira crecía, no era solo el hecho de que Totomaru quisiera implicarlo en su "entretenimiento", sino la causa de todo aquel alboroto. Estaba absorto con sus propias acciones. Para comenzar, no tenía razón alguna para defender a la pequeña pitufa y aun así ahí estaba el, respondiéndole al maestro como caballero en brillante armadura protegiendo a la damisela (una damisela muy pequeña, por cierto)

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía ese impulso por defenderla? Era pequeña, inocente, tierna…. _Muchas gracias cerebro._

_¿Vulnerable? _Era más que obvio que necesitaba ayuda si quería sobrevivir emocionalmente a aquella escuela _llena de tarados, _pero ¿desde cuando EL hacía ese trabajo? Pero ¿en serio era un trabajo? No le costaba nada hacerlo, ¿o si? Y de cualquier modo siempre era divertido darle la contra al viejo Totomaru.

Si lo llamara trabajo, ¿ahora era su descanso?... _Mierda_

Había dejado a Levy sola… en clase de química… con Totomaru. _Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Se la comerían viva! se arrepentía –sin querer queriendo- de haber "obedecido" a su profesor, quizá por primera vez.

Hola hola! Ale McGarden reportándose para darles gracias por los reviews y favoritos! En serio me sorprendió y me puso muy feliz :3. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulillo de mi fumada historia, que por cierto esta dedicado a por haber sido el primer hermoso review ñ_ñ

Una diisculpa de antemano por que lo mas probable es que no pueda actualizar muy constantemente que digamos, asi que les pido paciencia pofis.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, critica constructiva, elogio etc etc es bienvenido!

Sin mas por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	3. El día que no podía ser peor

Capitulo 3

_No puedes permitir que le hagan daño. No puedes volver a ese salón, no eres ninguna clase de príncipe cursi. Mientras no estas ahí la molestarán y le harán bromas que ni tu soportarías. No puedes volver ahí como un ridículo salvavidas, es su culpa por ser tal vulnerable y pequeña._ Gajeel debatía en su mente mientras caminaba hacía el laboratorio de química y retrocedía. Por una parte quería proteger a aquella chica, que apenas conoció hacia unas horas, y por otra la razón desconocida por atender la primera. No sabia porque sentía aquella necesidad de estar con ella, de no dejar que nadie le hiciera daño, pero el era Gajeel Redfox demonios! El no salvaba damiselas en peligro, el las ponía en peligro. El no era el caballero matadragones, el era el dragon.

Ignorando, parcialmente, su recién adquirido complejo de héroe decidió esperar a que la clase acabara y limitarse a observar. Observar lo que le harían, como ella reaccionaría y convertirse en el salvador, casual. _¿Salvador? ¿Qué demonios? _Pensó.

En el laboratorio la clase había seguido un curso relativamente normal. El profesor, _con un sentido del humor muy… especial, _utilizaba los últimos minutos para encargar tarea, lo cual ocasionó obvia desaprobación por parte de los alumnos.

-Las páginas 36 y 37 las quiero subrayadas y quiero que investiguen acerca del artículo mencionado en la última parte, además de contestar los ejercicios

Quizá era imaginación de Levy pero Totomaru tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara mientras hablaba y escuchaba los constantes gemidos y resoplidos.

Para alivio de todos, la campana sonó antes de que su _querido profesor_ pudiera seguir con el encargo. Levy guardaba sus cuadernos en la mochila lentamente, no era su culpa, era bien, _o mal _de familia el ser demasiado ordenados y metódicos, cada cuaderno tenía un lugar. Mientras todos salían del laboratorio, la pequeña cabeza cerúlea seguía parada frente a la mesa con la mochila sobre ella al momento en el que sus encantadores compañeros pasaban y le empujaban con bolsas y traseros.

Terminando su guardado sistemático se colgó la mochila en el hombro y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de que pudiera dar su segundo paso…

-Oye niña, espera

Levy se detuvo en seco, se volvió sobre sus puntillas y vió a quien le hablaba. Una chica morena de cabellos claros, obviamente teñidos, grandes ojos negros, con su falda escolar a medio muslo y la blusa con los primeros botones desabrochados, arracadas que acentuaban su barbilla redondeada y zapatos de tacon semi-alto.

-Um… si?

-¿Eres buena en química pitufita?

_¿Tutoría? _Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Estaba dudosa, no decifraba la expresión de aquella chica.

-Eh… eso creo ¿Por qué?

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia ella desde la parte trasera del aula. Sus ojos fijos en ella y una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es en serio niña? ¿Es que no sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Soltó mientras le tendía su libro

_¿Que? ¿Tarea? ¿De que habla? _

-Qui- quieres que yo..-

-Exacto

La interrumpió. Pero Levy no comprendía nada. La expresión de confusión de la pequeña parecía exasperar a la morena y esta hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Ugh, a ver enana, eres lista, yo también, soy bonita, tu no. Le podemos sacar ventaja a todo eso.

Mientras hablaba la chica movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del universo

-No te entiendo

La morena soltó un suspiro exagerado

-Que vas a hacer la tarea de química por mi

Respondió sosteniendo el libro con ambas manos frente a su pecho a la altura de la cara de Levy

-¿Qu- que? ¿p- pero, porque?

_Te lo dije, tarea. Silencio cerebro. _No le haría la tarea a esta engreída ¿verdad? No era correcto.

-Por que yo te lo estoy diciendo, si no quieres que te lo pida por las malas.

-¡N-no! No lo haré. Es tu tarea y-

No pudo terminar su argumento cuando la morena la empujó abruptamente contra la pared donde estaba colgada la pizarra, con una mano le apretaba el antebrazo contra el pecho y con la otra presionaba su hombro.

-Mira enana, me importa un bledo el discurso que me eches sobre la tarea y su importancia en la vida de las personas, harás mi tarea y no le dirás de esto a nadie por que si lo haces…

Liberó por un momento el empuje en el hombro y rebuscó en un bolsillo lateral de su mochila para sacar un artefacto en forma de ovalo, aplanado del cual surgió una navaja al presionar un botón.

Levy contuvo la respiración al ver el objeto. De verdad era real todo aquello? La estaban amenazando con un objeto corto punzante.

-Si no lo haces te las ves con mi juguetito

Comenzó a remangar el suéter gris de manga larga de Levy y posicionó la navaja su la pálida piel. Rasgó con suficiente fuerza para dejar un rastro blanquecino que después tornó a rojo pero nunca retiró el filo de la peli azul.

-¿Estamos claras pitufa?

Levy en su desconcierto solo atinó a asentir. El agudo dolor en su antebrazo comenzó a sentirse tibio, intuyó que había comenzado a sangrar. Pero el agarre continuaba, ¿Por qué no la soltaba? ¿Es que la iba a herir mas? ¡Pero si ya había dicho que si!

-Quita esa cara de esqueleto enana, no te he hecho nada. Esto te lo haces tu misma por querer creerte mas de lo que er-

-¿Tienes algún problema Miko?

Resonó una voz masculina desde la puerta. Al instante, el agarre de la chica cedió y su expresión se volvió inoscente. Volvió su cuerpo hacia el chico mientras Levy bajaba su manga rápidamente.

Miko daba pasos parsimoniosos hasta llegar al lado de su interruptor. Pestañeaba repetidas veces seductivamente.

-No Gajeel, solo saludaba a la nueva, no tenías que gritarme corazón.

Le dijo en tono de puchero mientras acariciaba su mentón con el dedo índice.

El aludido retiró su mano de su rostro y caminó hacia Levy. Ofendida, Miko caminó saliendo del salón y hacia el pasillo.


	4. Esperanza en azul

Capitulo 4

Levy permaneció en la misma posición durante varios instantes. Estaba pasmada, no lograba procesar lo que acababa de pasarle

El primer dia de clases

Sus ojos temblaban, veía borroso y a ningún punto fijo. Aun recargada en la pared y con la mano en su manga ahora manchada por el pequeño hilo de sangre.

Al lado de la puerta, un par de ojos rojos la miraban, curiosos por averiguar su próximo movimiento. No hizo nada, solo la observaba.

Cuando Levy notó esto desvió la mirada a cualquier lado excepto el, agarró el libro de Miko, lo metió en su mochila y colgándosela en el hombro salió del salón sin mirar a Gajeel.

El solo la vió alejarse, algo le decía que la detuviera, que se asegurara de que estaba bien. Pero no lo haría, no otra vez, al menos en ese mismo dia.

Caminando por los pasillos de aquella escuela, con la mirada perdida, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, Levy llevaba una expresión derrotada, vulnerable. Sentía que cientos de ojos se viraban hacia ella, pero de momento eso no le importó, lo único que quería era estar sola y llorar. _No, no voy a llorar, no le daré esa satisfacción. _Se dijo a si misma.

Al doblar una esquina se distinguía al final del pasillo un viejo letrero de madera "Biblioteca", Levy sintió alivio por, al menos, un instante y se dirigió hacia aquella puerta.

Como era de esperarse, no había nadie y eso era mas que perfecto ahora mismo.

Buscó el rincón mas apartado de la entrada que pudo y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho. Colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y al ver la mancha rojiza en su sueter se estremeció. ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? No lograba encontrar un porque a lo que le había ocurrido, nunca se había metido en problemas con nadie, simplemente porque nadie se molestaba siquiera en hablarle, en querer conocerla. _Excepto ella._

Contra su voluntad, unas cuantas lagrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos, pero las limpió rápidamente con su antebrazo y sacó un libro de su mochila. Se dispuso a leer. Leer y leer, era lo único que la mantendría cuerda, lo presentía.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero su vista se desvió abruptamente de las palabras en el libro al oir el timbre. Una oleada de nerviosismo y miedo le recorrió la espalda pero fue interrumpida por la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose.

Decidió hacer como si no se hubiese dado cuenta y abrió nuevamente su libro, fijando la vista en las palabras, aunque no pudiera procesar ninguna.

Debido a la sorpresa, y a su respuesta instintiva, no logró distinguir a quien entraba a la habitación. Sintió como su pie golpeaba el suelo repetidamente en movimientos pequeños y nerviosos. La figura se acercaba a ella, oía sus pasos.

-¿Señorita, que hace aquí? Las clases ya han comenzado.

Levy dio un respingo y subió la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules y cabellos del mismo color ondulados en inusuales roles.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue su tono de voz. Tan amable, casi compasivo. Algo que en todo el dia en aquella escuela no había recibido.

-L-Lo siento, me he quedado leyendo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Aquel par de ojos turqueza la miraban curiosamente.

-Usted es nueva ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Eh, Levy, Levy McGarden

La expresión de la receptora se tornó a una de sorpresa y ¿felicidad?. En un súbito movimiento se inclinó para darle la mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Señorita McGarden por supuesto! Yo soy la maestra Juvia Loxar.

Dijo con una sonrisa. Levy la observó por unos segundos y atinó a decir

-Mucho gusto maestra Juvia

-Estas en tercer año ¿cierto?

Levy asintió, Juvia buscaba entre sus bolsillos un papel doblado y lo tendió a la pequeña peli azul.

-Supongo que aun no tienes tu horario. Toma, tu siguiente clase es Literatura.

Tomó el papel y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Literatura, no sonaba tan mal, era de sus materias favoritas después de todo.

Juvia se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero Levy la detuvo

-Eh, y-yo, no sé dónde está el salón de literatura

La maestra sonrió

-Solo sígame, su maestra de literatura la llevará al salón.

Levy sonrió y le agradeció nuevamente. Oh Dios cuanto le agradecía! La había tratado como cualquier persona lo haría, atenta y respetuosamente. De repente deseó que Literatura fuese su única clase, pero eso no podía ser.

La siguió por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llegaron a un aula con la puerta y las paredes azules. Entraron y encontraron a los alumnos hablando, bromeando e incluso peleándose entre ellos por esto y aquello.

Juvia se posicionó en su escritorio al frente y Levy tomó el asiento disponible mas cercano a su maestra posible.

-Silencio ya jóvenes. La clase comenzó

Para sorpresa de Levy, poco a poco sus compañeros fueron tomando asiento y guardando silencio. Juvia no necesitaba gritar ni amenazar para controlar al grupo, era autoritaria y pasiva.

-Abran su libro en la página 45, leerán hasta la página 47 y escribirán una síntesis del tem-

La instrucción fue interrumpida por la puerta del salón abriéndose.

Gajeel se encontraba parado contra la puerta, medio jadeando y con el cabello alborotado.

-Maestra Juvia… puedo pasar?

Toda la clase posó su atención en el, Levy incluida.

-Oh Gajeel, es la tercera vez que llegas tarde en este mes, me temo que te veré hasta la siguiente clase.

Gajeel frunció el seño, dirigía una mirada incrédula hacia Juvia, y luego hacia Levy para después tomar camino al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de el.

**Chan Chaaan! Chicooos! Como siento la tardanza en serio! Mil disculpas, creo que cada semana me retraso un dia mas :l pero he tenido tarea cual All Blue y entre clases extra y quehaceres no encuentro tiempo. Pero en fin, este cap es mas largo de lo habitual como compensación. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows y todo ese royo tan bonito! Trataré de actualizar cada miércoles de ahora en adelante (trataré)**

**Me despido con un dum. Sayonara!**


	5. Camino a casa

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima yada yada

Capitulo 5

La clase de literatura de la maestra Juvia transcurria de maravilla para Levy. El tiempo se le pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre discusión de libros, corrientes literarias, autores y géneros, temas que eran muy familiares para Levy.

La campana sonó, con un sonido decepcionante y lleno de maliciosa sonoridad, pensó Levy. Según el horario que le había dado Juvia, esa había sido su ultima clase del dia, lo cual era extraño, ¿solo cuatro clases?, ella estaba acostumbrada a horarios corridos y sin descansos, pero en fin, ya no estaba en Crocus, se recordó a si misma.

Caminando por los pasillos llenos de adolescentes charlando, gritando y haciendo dramas (sobretodo mujeres) recordó a Gajeel.

La manera en que la había defendido, grotesca y tal vez no intencionalmente, pero lo había hecho.

Se sentía tan agradecida con el.

Más de lo que lo estarías con una persona cualquiera si te defendiera.

Y eso le intrigaba.

El tipo no había hecho gran cosa. Si, parecía molesto ante aquellas insinuaciones hacia ella, pero era su forma de ser, así era el, o eso es lo que ella creía. Y esperaba.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones llegó a la puerta principal de la escuela, una puerta de vidrio con los bordes negros, goznes viejos con la pintura desgastada y detrás de ella una reja en forma de cuadricula metalica. Estaba cerrada, no era la hora de salida general pero se les permitía salir comunicando a la secretaria que las clases del grupo habían concluido por el dia.

En Crocus, a la hora de salida hubiera esperado a que llegara el chofer de la familia en un auto lujoso y la recogiera en la entrada como si de una celebridad se tratara. En Oak, si eso llegara a ocurrir, seguramente el auto seria recibido con pedradas y papelazos, y ella despachada con insultos y burlas.

Su padre ya lo había previsto, por lo que la joven tomaría el autobús a casa.

Se preguntaba si su padre se lo imaginaba, o si lo había descubierto empíricamente. Si fuera la segunda, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?

Tomar el autobús estaba bien, se dijo. Sabia exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de no haber subido nunca antes a uno.

No tenía mucha ciencia, esperar en la parada el autobús correcto, el que llevara el nombre de su colonia Acalypha, tomarlo, esperar que estuviera a una cercanía razonable de su hogar, bajar y caminar a casa. Si, no era tan difícil.

Ya en la parada de autobús se dedicó a observar los transportes que pasaban, atenta por si se presentaba el que debía tomar.

Chicos y chicas con el mismo uniforme que ella pasaban con paso apresurado frente a ella.

Llamaban al conductor con un grito y un movimiento de brazo enérgico y este apenas se detenía para dejarlos subir.

Pero ¿Qué era eso? El chico apenas tenía un pie en el ultimo escalón del transporte cuando el conductor ya había pisado el acelerador y entrado en marcha nuevamente. Automaticamente se visualizó a si misma subiendo a trompicones, apenas logrando entrar y una vez adentro tropezando debido al arrancón del conductor, gente burlándose de ella, sus libros desparramados, gente a su espalda tratando de pasarla pisoteándola e insultándola…

-¿Miedo enana?¨

Levy dio un respingo ante la voz grave que la sacó de sus fantasías. Era Gajeel _de nuevo_

-Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? Y no es enana

Respondió ella suspirando.

-No sabía que te fueras en transporte

Evadió su anterior respuesta, ella lo miró con ojos confundidos para después sonreir tímidamente

-Eso sería el postre del acoso del dia, ¿no te parece?

Esta vez fue el quien la miró, tenia el ceño fruncido y un semblante severo

-Eso es por que no te defiendes ¿sabes?

Le dijo imitando su tono de antes

-Si respondieras de otra manera no te usarían de esa manera

-Y de que otra forma podría responder cuando te…

Se estremeció al recordar la navaja

-…cuando te… amenazan.. asi.

Gajeel suspiró. La pitufa tenía razón, ella no era fuerte ni por el estilo. No tenía la suficiente malicia como para responder de la misma forma en la que la trataban.

-¿Qué autobús tomarás?

Decidió cambiar de tema

-Acalypha

Respondió Levy agradecida del cambio tópico

-Bien. Escucha, subirás tu y yo detrás de ti, pagarás al conductor y te sentarás en el primer asiento doble que veas vacío, no hasta atrás. ¿Entendido?

Ella lo miró de nuevo, esta vez demasiado confundida para hablar, se limitó a asentir. ¿El iría en el mismo autobús que ella? ¿O solo la estaba acompañando por que la había visto asustada?

El autobús Acalypha llegó y Gajeel la condujo rápidamente hacia la escalinata tomándola de los hombros. Levy subió lo menos torpemente que pudo con Gajeel detrás de ella y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Pagó y caminó, sosteniéndose de lo que podía para no caer gracias al movimiento del vehiculo, hasta encontrar un asiento doble desocupado, justo como Gajeel le había indicado, se sentaron, ella junto a la ventana y el hacia el pasillo.

-Nada mal para ser tu primer paseo en bus.

Comentó Gajeel en tono burlón. Levy se sonrojó e inflo sus cachetes mostrándose molesta pero no dijo nada.

-Oye Gajeel

Llamó Levy, incapaz de contenerse la pregunta

-Tu… ¿Dónde vives?

-En Akane

Respondió mirando opuesto a ella.

Levy abrió sus ojos, Akane estaba al otro lado de la ciudad con respecto a Acaplypha, entonces, solo la acompañaba! Nuevamente, el sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas y sonrió tímidamente

-Gracias… por acompañarme en mi primer paseo en bus.

La miró por un instante y sonriendo respondió

-De nada. Pero aun te falta aprender a bajar, ¿estamos cerca ya de tu casa?

Levy miró por la ventana, y efectivamente, lo estaban.

-Si, unas dos cuadras mas adelante.

-Bien, debemos bajar ya, porque esta ruta da vuelta en la siguiente calle.

Gajeel se levantó de su asiento y con una seña de la mano le indicó a Levy que hiciera lo mismo y se colocara delante de el.

El autobús frenó y las puertas de la parte trasera se abrieron, Gajeel condujo nuevamente a Levy por los hombros hacia los escalones y bajaron apresuradamente, tomando el el riesgo de ser tumbado si el vehiculo arrancaba antes de que bajaran completamente.

Una vez abajo comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa de Levy. Ambos en silencio que, extrañamente, no resultaba para nada incomodo.

-Aquí es

Dijo Levy parando al frente de una reja dorada que contenía un bonito jardín colorido y un camino que conducía a una puerta doble de madera oscura.

La casa no era tan enorme como Gajeel imaginaba, la observó por un segundo y se volvió hacia Levy.

-Te veré mañana enana.

Ella le sonrió y desvió la cabeza a un lado, como pensando para luego extender sus brazos alrededor del torso de Gajeel.

Este dio un diminuto respingo en sorpresa, mientras un tono rojo se abria paso desde sus orejas hasta rostro.

-Gracias… por defenderme hoy Gajeel

Susurró Levy tan bajo que Gajeel apenas pudo oírlo.

Palmeó su cabeza de cabellos azules en respuesta, que apenas y alcanzaba su pecho, y comenzó a caminar moviendo su mano en señal de despedida y mirándola sobre el hombro.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y entró a su hogar sonrojada aun.

**Tadaa! Wow si ya se, de nuevo tarde, y esta vez es jueves lo siento :l, pero chachaa cada vez hago capítulos mas largos (no se si es mi imaginación o si es verdad) y este es tan fluffy que voy a morir (dijo Agnes :3) Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, son lo que me da el ánimo de seguir escribiendo (lo que cada vez se me va facilitando mas yupii). Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y con muuucha suerte subiré el próximo el miércoles!**

**Besos y abrazos moxamente dados! Sayo!**


	6. Dos hogares, dos caminos

Capitulo 6

Levy cerró la reja metálica tras ella y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta de su casa. Se preguntaba por qué aquel chico con toda la pinta de "chico rudo" se habría tomado tal molestia para con ella. Se preguntaba si habría alguna razón, algo que lo hiciese actuar de diferente forma con ella que con los demás.

Perdida en sus dilemas caminaba por su hogar en dirección a su cuarto. La habitación de Levy quedaba escaleras arriba al fondo de un amplio pasillo decorado con eventuales cuadros y mesas ornamentales. Abrió la puerta de su destino y dejó la mochila en el suelo, como siempre lo hacía.

Sentándose sobre la cama vislumbró una libreta de mediano tamaño color naranja encima de su buró. La tomó entre sus delgados dedos y su mente comenzó a bombardearla de recuerdos. Recuerdos de su niñez, de su madre, de su antigua escuela, sus antiguos amigos, su antigua vida. Recuerdos de sus primeras horas en Oak. Reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al recordar el corte en su antebrazo, se había dicho a si misma que no lloraría. Y lo cumpliría.

Decidió abrir la libreta, coger su bolígrafo, y escribir. No solo escribir, desahogarse, proyectarse, dejar fluir sus temores, sus preocupaciones, sus sentimientos…

…_dicen que los nuevos comienzos traen consigo nuevas oportunidades, nuevas puertas, nuevos caminos que nos conducirán por distintos senderos, si es asi, entonces conmigo no aplica, me siento perdida, encerrada. Mi primer dia en una nueva escuela, o debería decir ¿mi primera herida? ¿será asi a diario para mi? Lo que me pregunto es, que fue lo que hice para merecer esto, que clase de pecado cometi para que el mundo se vire en contra mia. La navaja… seria mentira decir que uno de esos objetos me causó miedo antes, hoy fue diferente, y yo no pude hacer nada, ni hablar, ni defenderme, si Gajeel no hubiera llegado no se que mas me habría hecho. Pero Gajeel es otra historia. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que conociste a aquel chico? El de cabello rosado, el que parecía hiperactivo, bueno, creo que ahora te comprendo. Al estar con el surge en mi una sensación extraña, no estoy segura de que es pero me sonrojo con demasiada faclidad, debo cuidar demasiado mis palabras porque temo comenzar a hablar como loca sin razón alguna. ¿Qué crees que sea? Esto que siento. Le acabo de conocer pero… Me ha salvado ya dos veces, pero no puedo seguir dejándolo. Debo aprender a defenderme yo sola, pero es en estas situaciones en las que desearía ser un poco como tu, sociable, extrovertida, encantadora. Creo que soy todo tu opuesto. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu? Lisanna…_

-¿Levy?

La muchacha dio un salto de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su padre. Lucian McGarden se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando a su hija con una expresión de alivio y alegría.

Iba vestido con pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa azul que hacía resaltar su cabello azul platinado. Llevaba un portafolio en la mano derecha, claramente indicando que había estado en el trabajo.

-Hola padre

Sonrió Levy mientras cerraba la libreta y la devolvía a su lugar en el mueble junto a la cama.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado hija? Ya comenzaba a creer que te perdias en el camino

Su voz contenía un tono humorístico pero cansado. A Levy no le causó la menor gracia.

-Lo siento, No quería interrumpirte en tu trabajo

-Oh por Dios hija tu nunca me interrumpirías. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primer dia?

Levy se estremeció, trató de ocultarlo a su padre lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a buscar las palabras correctas para la respuesta a aquella pregunta Bueno, se burlaron de mi, incluso los profesores, me amenazaron con una navaja, un chico de aspecto malandro me acompaño a casa y tengo que hacer la tarea de una chica además de la mia

-Bien, creo que podré ponerme al corriente con las clases pronto.

Trató de sonar casual, relajada, ignorando todo el remolino de recuerdos oscuros que daban vueltas en su cabeza.

-Me alegra Levy, y dime.. ¿Hiciste amigos?

Otro estremecimiento, comenzó a buscar una ruta de escape a aquella cuestión. No podía decirle a su padre. Simplemente no.

Se acercó a su mochila rodeando la cama pasando frente a su padre y se la colgó en la espalda.

-Papá tengo tarea

La voz le salió fría, indiferente. Un fugaz signo de decepción cruzó los ojos de Lucian que veía a su hija como si no la conociera. Algo le ocultaba. Pero le daría tiempo. Levy siempre había confiado en el, y nunca había tenido problemas serios. Se dijo a si mismo.

-¿No quieres comer primero? Han preparado arroz con carne, como te gusta

-No tengo hambre, creo que comeré más tarde. Lo siento papá.

No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, si lo hacía, descubriría que algo andaba mal y que no quería que supiera. Pero su padre no podía enterarse. No con su salud en riesgo, No sabiendo que al decirle se sumaría una carga más a todos los problemas que ya enfrentaba. No con el pre infarto que había sufrido unas semanas antes. Levy no podía dejarlo darse cuenta.

Una oleada de arrepentimiento la recorrió al ver la expresión entristecida de su padre. Trató lo mejor que pudo de ignorarla, cogió su mochila, se la puso al hombro y salió de su habitación dejando a Lucian confundido y preocupado. Muy preocupado, pero desafortunadamente la chica no lo notó.

Gajeel se encontraba sentado en el autobús camino a casa. Con los auriculares puestos, y muy vagamente escuchando la música que provenía de ellos, recapitulaba lo acontecido aquel dia. La enana de brillantes cabellos azules no salía de su cabeza. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué sentía aquella necesidad de ayudarla, de protegerla, de asegurarse de que estaba bien. No tenía el menor sentido, la conocía hacia unas cuantas horas, y sin embargo ahí estaba, prendada a sus pensamientos como pintura indeleble. Su pálida piel, sus ojos avellana, su cabello cerúleo y su sonrisa. La sonrisa más luminosa y llena de vida que jamás hubiese visto, a pesar de haber pasado por todo aquel turbio periodo lleno de acontecimientos no muy agradables, era capaz de sonreír de esa manera. Se preguntó si habría sido causada por el y sintió un remolino en el estómago. Pero rechazó la idea instantáneamente, el no era del tipo que hace a las chicas sonreír.

El autobús se detuvo y saltó de su asiento para bajar del mismo mecánicamente. Su casa no era nada ostentoso, ni mucho menos elegante. Cruzó la puerta de madera oscura y maltratada y dejó caer su mochila en el suelo de la pequeña sala de estar.

Caminó hacia el fondo de la casa con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible en su desalineada cocina. Se detuvo por un momento ante un marco que reposaba en un viejo mueble de metal situado en la pared opuesta a la sala. Su padre y el, Gajeel de unos 12 años salía con una mueca de fastidio mientras su padre descansaba un brazo sobre su cabeza sonriendo y sosteniendo un trozo de papel con un pequeño banderín azul colgando en la parte superior. El día de su graduación. Hizo una mueca divertida al recordar a su padre apenas creyendo que había sido capaz de graduarse y continúo su camino a la cocina.

Encontró un paquete de fideos instantáneos en la pequeña alacena y se dispuso a prepararlos. Se preguntó que sería lo que estaría comiendo la enana y se abofeteó internamente. Hasta la más mínima acción, como preparar fideos, la traía a su mente. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por apartarla de su cerebro sin darse cuenta ya tenía su comida lista frente a el.

Se sentó y suspiró, dándose por vencido de apartar a Levy McGarden de sus pensamientos y comenzó a comer, preguntándose si ella se sentiría tan sola como el.

**WUUUU hoy es miercoleeeees :3. Les he dejado por aquí un poquitín de la vida que le he dado a Gajeel en este fic, es un poco deprimente si, igual que la de Levy. En fin, como siempre, reviews bienvenidos! Y muchas gracias a amy mcgarden por ser cliente frecuente, enserio, ha dejado review en prácticamente cada capitulo GRACIAS :D. y GRACIAS también a todos los demás de verdad son una gran motivación. En fin, besos y abrazos para todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Deja review si amas a Gajeel! Sayonara**


	7. Explosión

Capítulo 7

Explosión

A lo largo de las siguientes dos semanas la historia era la misma. Levy realizaba un doble trabajo como tarea; la de ella, y la de Miko. Gajeel le había reprimido más de una vez, "esa no es tu tarea, es de ella, y si la perra no sabe cómo hacerlo, ¿Por qué debes hacérsela tú?", pero Levy solo suspiraba y le recordaba sus amenazas, aunque para el no fueran razón suficiente.

Le costaba admitirlo pero, en ese poco tiempo en que conoció un poco más a Levy McGarden, había surgido un especie de lazo, ¿amistad, tal vez?. Aquella palabra sonaba tan remota por sus cuerdas vocales. Nunca en su vida había considerado a nadie un "amigo" y sin embargo, un dia cualquiera aparece esa chica de cabellos azules y bonitos ojos avellana que, en un muy corto periodo, se había ganado un espacio en su, ¡como sonaba extraño!, corazón.

Levy, por otro lado, sentía un enorme agradecimiento hacia el chico de cabellos negros, era la única persona en aquella escuela en la que podía confiar de verdad, a la que podía hablar sin contenerse. Se había convertido en su compañero permanente, con él a su lado los estudiantes dudaban antes de intentar hacerle algo, lo cual era de esperarse.

No había día en el que no la acompañara a casa, o estuviera con ella en los recesos, o se sentara cerca de ella en clases. De pensarlo sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y se sonrojaba. Era solo su amigo ¿cierto?.

En algún momento en aquellos días había notado a su padre preocupado, lo que la preocupó a ella, pero, al parecer, al verla con alguien, al verla reír, sonreír, animada y alegre, lo había erradicado, en parte al menos. Aquella vez en que le preguntó "¿Quién es ese chico al que parece que lo atacó una ardilla y ahora vive en su cabello?" Levy se había sonrojado cual tomate, y ocultándolo con una carcajada encantadora le había respondido "Considéralo mi guardaespaldas si quieres" y le había plantado un beso en la mejilla.

%/%/%/%/%/%

-Levy, hija! Ya es hora!

Guardando un libro extra en su mochila, Levy cerró la cremallera, se la colgó en el hombro y salió de su habitación, escaleras abajo y hacia el vestíbulo de su casa. Lucian la esperaba para despedirla y después comenzar el trabajo de ese día. La peli azul llegó corriendo, tomó su refrigerio de una mesita y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Que tengas un buen día hija.

-Tu también papá! Adiós!

Padre e hija compartieron un beso de despedida y se encaminaron a sus respectivos destinos.

Levy caminaba hacia la parada de autobús, había quedado con Gajeel de verse ahí cada mañana para llegar juntos a la escuela. Miró su móvil para verificar la hora, 7:10, estaba a buen tiempo.

Después de unos momentos miró de nuevo la hora; 7:15, normalmente ya irían de camino a esa hora, pero no había señal de Gajeel. Algo preocupada abrió la opción de mensaje instantáneo en su móvil y comenzó a teclear;

_¿Qué pasa, no te levantaste a tiempo dormilón? Llegaremos tarde si no llegas pronto._

Levy

Esperó respuesta. Nada. Incluso había pasado el autobús que les correspondía una vez, pero decidió no subir y esperar un poco más.

Eran las 7:21, si no tomaba el siguiente autobús llegaría tarde, Pero ahora sí que estaba preocupada, Gajeel no aparecía, lo cual no era normal, no contestaba el mensaje, que era aún más inusual. Armándose de valor y tratando de pensar positivo, subió al transporte y tomó asiento. Sola. _El cabeza hueca seguro se quedó dormido. _Se decía una y otra vez.

%/%/%/%/%/%

Habiendo llegado a la escuela, Levy se encaminó a su primera clase. Química. Un deje de temor la atravesó pero lo rechazó. No podía depender de Gajeel el resto de sus días ahí ¿cierto? Entró en el laboratorio con una actitud tan normal como pudo y tomó asiento en el lugar habitual, solo que ahora no estaba acompañada.

Los murmullos y cuchicheos sobre la ausencia de su amigo no se hicieron esperar. Frases como _¿A que no eres tan valiente sin tu guardaespaldas eh Pitufa? _O _¿Gajeel al fin se cansó de ti y te abandonó enana? _Tuvieron lugar a través de sus oídos. Le hacían enojar, le hacían sentir pequeña, como en su primer día. Reprimió tremendamente las ganas de contestarles y abrió un libro para distraerse.

Su momentánea paz se vió quebrada por una voz conocida, una voz que casi no toleraba

-¿Hiciste tus deberes Pitufa?

Levy levantó la vista para ver a Miko, de pie frente a su butaca, con las manos en las caderas y su rostro lleno de tanto maquillaje que Levy se preguntaba cómo le alcanzaba el tiempo en las mañanas.

-No son mis deberes –respondió con voz indiferente- son tuyos.

Sacó el libro y se lo entregó para volver inmediatamente a su lectura.

-Oye, aún no he terminado de hablar

Exclamó Miko con una consternación fingida y le arrebató el libro de las manos

-Pero yo si de querer escucharte.

Levy tomó su libro de nuevo, lo abrió e hizo caso omiso a la chica delante de ella que hacía ademanes de indignación.

Inhalando exageradamente Miko retiró el libro de nuevo con brusquedad y miró a Levy a través de lápiz delineador y mascara negra.

-Escucha e-na-na, el que Redfox esté a tu lado todo el tiempo no significa que seas igual que él, no significa que puedas hablarme así, y tampoco significa que te vayas a quedar con él. Algún día él se cansará de tu aburrida existencia y te dejará, cosa que, al parecer, sucedió hoy

Ante aquello, Levy solo levantó las cejas, en lo más mínimo afectada. Cosa que la sorprendió, incluso a ella misma.

-Gajeel y yo solo somos amigos, si a eso te refieres con "quedarme con el"

Miko enmarcó una ceja, mirándola con una cara que insinuaba que era estúpida.

-Ay, por Dios McGarden. No me vas a decir que estas con el solo por "amistad". Todos saben que estas enam-

-Solo es mi amigo, igual que yo soy su amiga, no hay nada más.

Y con eso, entró el profesor Totomaru calmando a los adolescentes para comenzar la clase.

%/%/%/%/%/%/

La clase de química había trascurrido de manera normal, poniendo atención a algo que no fuera su preocupación, Levy llegó a verse inmersa en elementos y subíndices más rápido de lo que creyó. En algún momento, Totomaru salió del aula a alguna parte con la maestra Juvia. A Levy le pareció extraño que ambos se llevaran bien, incluso que se hablaran. Igual era extraño que ella y Gajeel hablaran, pensó y sonrió. Vovió a su trabajo cuando, una vez más aquel día, Miko se paró frente a su lugar.

-Oye Pitufa, quiero que me contestes algo.

Levy suspiró. Se imaginaba a donde iba todo.

-Miko, Gajeel y yo solo somos amig-

-Eso no, niña tonta, es una pregunta sobre química

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué?

-Necesito hacer una pequeña bomba con lo que hay aquí, ¿por casualidad sabes que me serviría?

-¿Y, para que quieres hacer eso? El profesor se enfadaría demasiado si descubriera que fuiste tú.

Miko rodó los ojos.

-No sabrá que fui yo pequeña ingenua. Solo dime como, o ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi juguetito?

_Juguetito, _pensó Levy con un deje de temor. _Solo una bomba no peligrosa, no hará daño salir de clases un rato ¿verdad? _Suspiró

-De acuerdo… si mezclas óxido de hierro y aluminio con unas gotas de ácido sulfúrico se forma termita que es un combustible oxidante, si lo mueves lo suficiente…

Miko soltó una risilla.

-Buena chica.

Le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió al cuarto de reactivos murmurándole en el camino algo a una de sus amigas, que le avisara si llegaba el profesor seguramente.

Levy se mordió el labio nerviosa, si la bomba lastimaba a alguien… no, esa mezcla era inofensiva, pero sí que hacia desastres. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Totomaru cuando lo viera, se aseguraría de estar lejos cuando pasara, ese profesor era impredecible.

Viró la cabeza hacia donde estaban Miko y sus "amigas", estaban riendo. De ella. Y la iluminación le llegó. Tan ingenua había sido. Tan despistada e inocente como toda la vida. Le echarían la culpa. Claro, era la única persona en aquella aula que sabría cómo hacer una bomba sencilla. Reprochándose a si misma por haber sido tan tonta decidió levantarse y detenerlo.

Dio apenas unos pasos cuando Miko ya echaba el ácido a la mezcla de polvos.

-¡Miko no!

Pero era tarde. El vaso que contenía las sustancias borboteaba y hacía espuma mientras las chicas se alejaban de él.

Tenía que detenerlo. Frenéticamente, buscaba en su cabeza alguna manera de evitar que hiciera combustión. _Tal vez si inhibo el efecto del ácido deje de reaccionar. Una base, sí. ¡Jabón!_

Corrió hacia la tarja de lavado que había en la parte trasera del laboratorio y tomó el bote de jabón líquido que utilizaban para lavar el material de laboratorio para después volar hacia la bomba que estaba a punto de hacer "boom". Pero justo cuando logró colocarse frente a la mesa con el vaso esta terminó su reacción y explotó delante de ella.

El laboratorio comenzó a inundarse de un humo apestoso y blanquecino mientras los alumnos salían tosiendo y tropezándose unos con otros. Levy solo se quedó ahí, frente al vaso, salpicada con polvo blanco y gris de la cabeza a los pies. Se preguntó por qué la explosión aun no la hacía toser, quizá porque estaba respirando muy poco.

-McGarden sigue ahí adentro profesor.

Se oyó desde fuera. Entonces, Totomaru entró. La miró y suspiró.

-Esperaba esto de cualquiera, excepto de ti McGarden.

Sorprendida, aspiró con fuerza.

-Profesor, yo no-

Pero no pudo acabar, comenzó a toser repetidamente.

-Te quedarás después de clases a limpiar y ordenar el laboratorio. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

Y con ello, se retiró dejando a Levy llena de polvo, mirando el desastre, que ella no había provocado. _No, fui yo_. Se corrigió. _Esto ha sido mi culpa. _De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas sin que ella lo consintiera. Se llevó las manos a la cara, incapaz de contener su tristeza.

-Gajeel… ¿Dónde estás?

**Dumdumdum**

**Si, ya se. Hace como un siglo y medio que no actualizaba. Culpo a mis exámenes y profesores locos que encargan tarea y tarea estratosféricamente!. Pero, que les ha paecido? Levy y Gajeel son beffos :B, ella está en una etapa entre el "ya no te tengo miedo" y el "pensándolo bien, si, si te tengo miedo" pero luego verán por que, no es solo exageraciones mias para agregarle drama fufufu. Y Gajeel? Donde andará? Por que no llegó a la escuela? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo que, (espero) subirles este mismo miércoles. **

**De nuevo una mega disculpa por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo! Me alegré mucho de ver que el capitulo 6 tuvo varios reviews, y que hay nuevos usuarios dejándolos, owws gracias! :3. En fin, ya saben, reviews, favoritos y esas cosas kawaii son bienvnidas. Estoy enojada con Mashima por que ni Levy ni Gajeel por ningún lado ._. pero bueno. Nos vemos en la próxima actualizacon! Sayonara!**


	8. ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Capitulo 8

FairyTail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima LOL

Aquellas calles llenas de casas elegantes, amplias y con jardines arreglados y llamativos le resultaban tan ajeno. No se parecía en lo absoluto a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Reconocía ya, desde cuadras atrás, la casa de ella. De su amiga.. amiga.

Atravesó la reja que daba a los bonitos jardines llenos de flores coloridas y llegó a la enorme puerta de madera oscura de la entrada principal. Llamó a a puerta.

Esperaba que Levy ya estuviera en casa. Pero estaba nervioso, y eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? ¿Por la reacción que pudiera tener la pequeña chica al encontrarse con aquel que la abandonó sin decir ni una palabra? Levy no era rencorosa. Lo que temía era lo que pudiera haberle pasado, o mejor dicho, lo que pudieran haberle hecho cuando el no estaba.

Se encontraba recargado en la blanca pared de concreto que rodeaba la entrada principal, observando un punto infijo en el suelo cuando Lucian apareció en el umbral tras la puerta. Miró a Gajeel con sorpresa y confusión. Lo había conocido ya, había ido varias veces a casa de Levy. Lo que lo extrañaba era que estuviera solo.

-Hola Gajeel

Saludó Lucian confundido.

-Hola. ¿Levy ya llegó?

Preguntó el moreno lo más educado que pudo.

-No, no ha llegado aún. Me extraña que no esté contigo. Por tu vestimenta supongo que no fuiste a la escuela hoy.

-No, no fui, y es por eso que la busco. ¿Cree que esté aun ahí?

Lucian lo miró, ahora con preocupación. Sonaba agitado y ansioso, bajo sus ojos había ojeras moradas y en su brazo había un corte rojizo rodeado de piel blanca.

-Es lo más probable pero,…

Dudó unos instantes, pero prosiguió

-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?

Gajeel se miró el brazo y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Nada importante, no se preocupe.

Y salió cruzando el jardín y la reja rumbo a la Academia Oak.

/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Esa mañana, después del "incidente" en el laboratorio, Levy no logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para entrar al resto de las clases. Se confinó en la biblioteca hasta que dio la hora de salida. Se sentía tan pequeña, vulnerable. Sola.

Había tenido que ocultarse de la maestra Juvia que había entrado en algún momento del día, mientras Juvia cogía libros de estantes y papeles de aquí y allá Levy se escondía tras un sillón viejo al fondo de la habitación. Había metido la mano debajo de este en mero acto de nerviosismo y había tocado algo frio y metálico. Cuando la maestra salió, lo alzó para poder verlo, y lo soltó frenéticamente. Era un cuchillo.

Decidió esperar a que la escuela se despejara de todo el alumnado. Iría al laboratorio como se suponía debía de, y limpiaría lo más pronto posible para poder irse a casa.

No quería distracciones ni burlas por parte de nadie. Nadie

Habiéndose prácticamente vaciado el edificio cogió su mochila para salir de la biblioteca hacia los pasillos y el salón de química.

Miraba ocasionalmente a los lados para evitar que los maestros de las clases a las que no había entrado la viesen. Lo más desapercibida que logro ser, llegó a su destino y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Era un soberano desastre. Los estragos de la explosión sumado a los papeles y envolturas de comida que los alumnos habían dejado a lo largo del día. Se preguntó cómo fue capaz el profesor Totomaru de dar clases con el salón en esas condiciones, ella, de solo entrar, se había sentido ansiosa Al menos sería un motivante para su tarea.

Comenzó a limpiar el exceso de polvo de encima de las mesas y sillas con trapos y toallas que halló en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza. Con tan solo pasar el trapo una vez se llenaba de motas blancas y grises que limitaban la segunda pasada. Tenía que enjuagar los trapos casi con cada pasada.

Apretó el trapo con fuerza mientras exprimía. No debería ser ella quien estuviera haciendo eso. Pero luego pensaba en Miko y la navaja. La maldita navaja.

Todo era culpa suya. Por tener miedo. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlo. Por depender del chico que ese día había decidido abandonarla. No, no era su responsabilidad, no la abandono, solo faltó a clases como cualquier adolescente.

Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando de nuevo. Se sentía tan impotente, no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente como para no llorar. Era débil. Y lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía era que, en ese mismo momento un profesor se asomaba por el vidrio de la puerta del laboratorio. No sabía que alguien la observaba con compasión y preocupación.

Los ojos de Juvia derrochaban angustia. Al ver a esa pequeña chica tan desolada y destrozada. Decidió que iría a hablar con Totomaru.

/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Había transcurrido como una hora y Levy ya había terminado de limpiar mesas y sillas. Faltaba el suelo y las pizarras llenas de manchas de marcador mal borrado y polvo grisáceo.

Sus lágrimas se habían secado ya. Comenzaba a mover las sillas para poder barrer y trapear. Le dolían los pequeños brazos y su frente estaba llena de sudor. Apilaba sillas cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Levy volteó la cabeza sorprendida, y se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse a un chico jadeante de ojos escarlata, cabello alborotado y piercings.

Pero su expresión de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una de frustración y resentimiento. Desvió la mirada y siguió su labor.

Gajeel recorrió el laboratorio con la mirada, luego a ella. No parecía lastimada, al menos. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba limpiando el laboratorio?

-Te he buscado por toda la escuela, ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Al oir su voz sintió una opresión en el pecho. Las ganas de llorar volvían pero las reprimió con todas sus fuerzas.

-El laboratorio estaba muy sucio y decidí limpiarlo.

Su voz sonó tan sarcástica que a ella misma le sorprendió.

-Oye Levy, no te enoj-

-¿Qué no me enoje? ¡No! No estoy enojada, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

La voz de Levy era un grito cortado, y las lágrimas corrían ahora como caudales desembocando.

Gajeel suspiró. Su mente era bloqueada al verla llorar; pero de inmediato supo que aquel desastre no era su culpa.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

Preguntó Gajeel con furia contenida. Un día. Un maldito día y la habían quebrado. Levy ahora lloraba silenciosamente, siendo audibles solo sus sollozos.

-Te contaré cuando llegue a casa.. si me ayudas.

Confundido por su cambio de expresión tan repentino, Gajeel se limitó a asentir. Los ojos de Levy seguían brillosos y abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto.

-… y si prometes contarme tú también. Me debes una explicación.

Asintió de nuevo, oprimiéndole el pecho aquellas palabras llenas de ansiedad.

Entre ambos, terminaron de mover todo para limpiar el suelo. Cuando hubieron terminado, sin decir una palabra, tomaron rumbo hacia casa de Levy.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Al llegar a casa de Levy, por fortuna, no coincidieron con Lucian, por lo que ambos cruzaron la casa escaleras arriba y a la recamara de la peli azul.

Entraron, Gajeel detrás de ella, y cerraron la puerta. Levy dejó su mochila en la esquina predestinada y se desplomó en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared.

-Bueno, comienza a cacarear.

Murmuró Levy, apenas audible para su amigo y con la vista fija en el suelo.

-No.

Levantó la vista, sorprendida.

-Ese era el trato.

Gajeel la miró desde su posición; de brazos cruzados al pecho y la espalda recargada a la pared, de pie.

-No. Tu primero.

Levy suspiró. No tenía ánimos para empezar una discusión, mucho menos en algo tan trivial.

-De acuerdo…

Levy contó todos los acontecimientos de ese día; iniciando con la clase de química, pasando por su estadía en la biblioteca y hasta su llegada. Gajeel solo escuchaba atento e inexpresivo, hasta que, al final de la narración ella rompió en llanto, poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su cara y escondiéndola en sus rodillas. La expresión de el se tornó a una de completo espanto. No tenía idea de cómo podía consolarla. ¡Y demonios que quería hacerlo!.

En un intento desesperado se puso de cuclillas, a la altura de ella, y comenzó a acariciarle la parte superior de la cabeza, desordenando los rebeldes cabellos azules.

Al instante, Levy levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Gajeel desviaba la mirada con un levísimo rubor en las mejillas. Conmovida, la peli azul, en un acto impulsivo, rodeó el cuello del moreno con ambos brazos, quedando sentados en el suelo, ella en las piernas de el, ahogando sus sollozos en su pecho.

-Soy tan débil Gajeel,… no soy capaz siquiera de… pasar un día en la escuela sin que… me hagan algo. Soy tan vulnerable,… frágil.

Gajeel bajó la cabeza, la chica en sus brazos era tan pequeña que le llegaba no mas arriba de los hombros. No sabiendo que decir para animarla, continuo desordenándole aun mas el cabello azul.

-… Debes… debes contarle a tu padre.

Levy movía la cabeza negativamente aun recargada en el.

-No,… no puedo… no puedo ser una carga mas…. El ya tiene suficiente con que lidiar.

Gajeel negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

-No eres una carga, y mucho menos para el, además, tiene derecho a saber lo que le sucede a su hija ¿o no?

Levy continuaba con su cabeza de lado a lado, sollozando aun mas.

Entonces fue cuando Gajeel escuchó pasos desde fuera de la habitación.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Lucian tomaba un descanso de su trabajo y se dirigía a su habitación a tomar un libro que había iniciado hacía poco. Pero, al pasar frente a la puerta que daba a la recamara de su hija se detuvo. Le pareció oír a alguien llorar.

Preocupado, volvió en sus pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta y volvió a escuchar atentamente. Lo que le había parecido un llanto ahora era una risita inocente y descontrolada. La risa que Levy soltaba cuando le hacían cosquillas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y continuó su camino. _Adolescentes._

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

-¡Gajeel… para!

Exclamó Levy entre risas combinadas con los sollozos restantes de su llanto.

-¿A que han venido las cosquillas?

Gajeel la miró, y desvió la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Tu padre… pasaba por aquí, no quise que te oyera llorar.

Levy agachó la cabeza. Se sentía culpable; por no tener el valor de decirle a su padre, y por haber implicado a alguien mas.

-Entonces, lo que escuchó ¿fue mi risa?

El asintió.

-¡Oye! ¿Y si piensa algo… equivocado?

Preguntó Levy sonrojada de repente. Gajeel soltó una risa inusual. Su risa característica.

-Gihi, tu risa es demasiado inocente como para que alguien pueda pensar algo.

Levy frunció el seño, aunque no parecía molesta en realidad.

-Pues, señor no inocente, tu aun me tienes que contar por que no fuiste hoy.

Dijo haciendo ademán de indignación, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Uhm…

-¡Lo prometiste!

Gajeel suspiró.

-De acuerdo…

**Muahahahahaha, soy tan mala :B.**

**OK, la historieta de Gajeel será larga y me dio pereza ponerla en este mismo captulo asi que tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima actualización, pero, ya no prometo nada ._. La escuela y mis clases me traen loca, pero si continuaré la historia don´t worry!**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a los que dejan review, es un bonito detalle c:**

**Nos veremos, (con suerte) el próximo miércoles… o jueves… o viernes… la siguiente semana :l**

**Deja review si odias a Miko!**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Helado

Capitulo 9

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Trollshima bla bla.

-Estaba trabajando.

Levy volteó la cabeza hacia Gajeel abruptamente.

-¿Qué?

Él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

-Que estaba trabajando.

Levy estaba confundida.

-¿En la mañana? ¿Por qué?

Gajeel soltó una risilla.

-No, por la noche. Se me acabó el dinero ayer y tuve que tomar el turno de noche para tener hoy, no fui a clases porque, bueno, estaba durmiendo.

La pequeña peli azul estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué no tenía dinero? ¿Turno de noche? La iluminación la golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

-¡¿Gajeel. Vives solo?!

Sus ojos color avellana estaban muy abiertos y dilatados, su voz aun quebrada por el llanto de antes.

Gajeel la miró con diversión.

-Sip, desde hace tiempo.

-P-pero, e-entonces tu… tú te mantienes y todo eso? ¿Y cómo es que vas a la escuela? ¿A qué hora haces las tareas?

-Enana, si no fuera a la escuela a relajarme un poco mi cabeza explotaría, y si, todo lo mío corre a mi cuenta y no hago tarea de todos modos.

Se encogió de hombros. A Levy le sorprendía la ligereza con la que las palabras salían de su boca.

-¿Y dónde trabajas?

Aquella pregunta se formuló desprevenida. Por supuesto tenía curiosidad, pero quizá no era algo de lo que le gustase hablar a él. ¿o sí?

-Maldición enana, ¿cuánto falta para que acabe el interrogatorio?

Nop, no le gustaba.

-Es culpa tuya por no haberme contado nada antes.

A Gajeel le parecía tan graciosa en su postura molesta; de brazos cruzados y los cachetes inflados.

-Si te lo dijera, gritarías.

Al instante, Levy abandonó su pose indignada sustituida por una nerviosa.

-¿T-tan malo es?

Gajeel soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, sí que lo es.

-Bueno, ¡dímelo! No me quedaré con la duda ahora.

El la miró juguetonamente.

-En una biblioteca.

Levy tardó unos instantes en procesarlo. Abriendo sus ojos avellana lentamente hasta tenerlos como platos, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo e inhalar lentamente.

-¿QUEEEEEE?

El sobresalto sorprendió a Gajeel, para despues soltarse riendo.

-¿Es que no me crees, enana? Te dije que gritarías.

Ella volteó la vista, un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas por el exalto.

-U-um, bueno, si pero. No lo sé. No lo esperaba.

Se quedó pensando mientras él la miraba con expresión divertida.

-Espera…

El levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué biblioteca está abierta en la noche?

Preguntó Levy con ademán acusativo.

-Bueno, esa. Es una biblioteca del gobierno, así que permanece abierta en caso de que algún inútil de ahí necesite algo. No es como si la usaran de verdad.

Respondió el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que haces ahí?

-Prácticamente, nada. Pero, se supone que debo supervisar que haya orden y esas cosas.

Levy soltó una risita.

-¿Y es grande?

Gajeel la miró confundido, parecía tan, ¿emocionada?

-Uhm, si, supongo.

A Levy se le iluminaron los ojos, dándoles un destello verde.

-¡Debes llevarme ahí!

Exclamó inclinándose hacia el que estaba sentado en el suelo. El la contempló anonadado. Entonces, se le ocurrió pasar la vista por la habitación. Libros en el mueble, en la cama, el suelo, el armario, incluso el suelo. Se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado antes.

-Eh, bueno. Como quieras.

Y Levy comenzó a dar saltitos emocionada, como niña pequeña.

-¿Entonces es ahí donde trabajas todas las tardes?

-Sí. Pero para ya con el interrogatorio joder, mi cabeza explotará.

Levy rio para después adoptar una expresión de nostalgia.

-No me creo que te valgas por ti mismo sin ayuda de nadie.

Gajeel la miró, curioso.

-Con el tiempo… te acostumbras, supongo.

Ella lo miró de regreso. Luego entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa.

-Oooye. Nada de esto explica por qué no contestaste el móvil.

-Ah…

Desvió la mirada.

-De camino al trabajo, me… topé con gente mala y adiós móvil.

No iba a decirle que lo había aventado contra la pared en un ataque de desesperación.

Levy lo siguió mirando cautelosamente, para luego sonreír y canturrear juguetona.

-Pobrecillo niño bueno.

-¿Ahora soy niño bueno? Demonios debo estarme ablandando. Y todo es culpa tuya, pequeña santurrona.

Levy no pudo prevenir el ataque masivo de cosquillas. Reía a carcajadas mientras pataleaba con sus piernas.

-Yo no… soy… santurrona!

-Ahora niñita, en vista de que no puedes vivir ni un solo día sin mí, te invito un helado.

Levy, recuperada ya de la risa, limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, se sentó en la cama y lo contempló confundida.

-Creí que no tenías dinero.

-¿Y qué crees que dejó el trabajo por la noche?

Ella hizo un sonido de realización y puso cara de puchero.

-Pero soy demasiado buena chica para ir contigo por ahí.

Gajeel volteó con enfado fingido.

-Oye, nadie me dice que no.

Levy echó un gritito cuando Gajeel la tomó por la espalda y la colocó en sus hombros.

Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Levy pataleaba y daba pequeños puñetazos en la musculosa espalda de Gajeel.

-O-oye!, debo pedir permiso!

Se acercó al estudio que estaba a la derecha de la sala, donde Lucian se encontraba.

-¡Señor McGarden! ¡Me robo a su hija por un rato!

Lucian levantó la vista de golpe y al ver a su hija en tal situación no pudo evitar soltarse a reir mientras Levy se tornaba cada vez más colorada.

-¡Papá!

A Lucian le agradaba Gajeel. A pesar de su desconfiable apariencia, había demostrado ser un buen muchacho, se había convertido en un valioso amigo para su hija en poco tiempo.

-¿Y, se puede saber a dónde van?

Preguntó Lucian riendo aun.

-Solo a dar la vuelta. A la pobrecita le estallará la cabeza con tanto libro regado.

Levy soltó un pequeño "oye" mientras lo volteaba a ver de soslayo. Lucian sonrió.

-De acuerdo, no lleguen tarde.

Gajeel siguió su camino hacia el vestíbulo de la casa, sin antes mover la mano en señal de despedida hacia el padre de Levy. Ella seguía con sus intentos (inútiles) de que la bajara.

Cuando salieron por la puerta principal Lucian no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Recordaba a su esposa. En como Levy había llegado a ser tan parecida a ella, a pesar de todo.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de que su hija aun le ocultaba algo seguía vigente, no podía evitar pensarlo. Además, estaba seguro de que había escuchado sollozos momentos antes en la habitación de ella, se preguntaba si Gajeel sabría que pasaba, si Levy le había tenido mas confianza que a el para compartírselo.

Repentinamente comenzó a faltarle el aire. Empezó a toser y a respirar con dificultad. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla tratando de recuperarse. La tos cesó y comenzó a inhalar de forma mas regular. Sabía que su corazón y pulmones no estaban bien. Pero eso había sido solo un pequeño… ataque. Muy pequeño. Nada de qué preocuparse.

**Chan chan chaaaaan**

**Miercoleeeeees, fui puntual :´) hahaha. Que le pasara al papa de Levy? Ya supimos que pasó con Gajeel pero ATENTOS por que mas drama esta por venir.**

**Muchas gracias a amy mcgarden por que siempre es constante con sus reviews :3**

**En este capitulo me pareció que Gajeel está un poco fuera de personaje :l pero era necesario, ya lo veremos rudo y explosivo mas adelante.**

**Sin mas me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara!**


	10. Visita

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 10

-Totomaru.

El mencionado se volvió hacia la voz que lo había llamado. Era Juvia, con su usual saco oscuro, su cabello rizado de esa forma tan extraña en las puntas y su gorro con orilla de peluche.

-Hola Juvia, ¿Qué pasa?

Era extraño que Juvia le hablara con aquel tono tan serio. Desde que ambos comenzaron a trabajar ahí se habían llevado bien, mejor que con cualquier otro maestro de la institución, de hecho. Solían darse consejos sobre cómo manejar a sus alumnos o hacer bromas el uno al otro sobre las materias que impartían.

-Necesito hablarte de algo.

Esta vez, la confusión era evidente en los ojos del maestro.

-¿Sucede algo grave?

-Es sobre Levy McGarden

Juvia parecía triste

-¿Qué hay con McGarden?

Juvia cerró los ojos por un momento para abrirlos con un brillo de determinación.

-Tú sabes que ella no fue.

Lo veía directo a los ojos con una intensa mirada azul. Totomaru suspiró.

-Lo se.

El rostro de Juvia se tornó indignado.

-Entonces, ¿por qu-

-Me di cuenta después.

La voz de Totomaru era indiferente. Pero Juvia excavaría más en el asunto. Estaba muy preocupada y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

-No se lo merecía, eso no. No tienes idea de cuánto sufre esa niña.

Juvia derrochaba una empatía sorprendente. Totomaru estaba sorprendido.

-Solo la puse a limpiar el laboratorio, no es gran cosa.

-¿No es gran cosa? ¿¡No es gran cosa, Totomaru!?

Las mejillas de la peli azul estaban encendidas por el sobresalto y su compañero solo la observaba con demasiada confusión.

-No lo es, tú sabes que he puesto peores castig-

-¿¡Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta!?

-¡Explícate Juvia!

-¡Estaba llorando!

Juvia gritaba, pequeñas partículas cristalinas se distinguían en lo superior de su ojo.

-¿Qué?

-Levy, lloraba mientras estaba ahí dentro. Donde nadie la veía.

Retomó su semblante triste.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero ayer no fue a mi clase, y Gajeel tampoco.

A Totomaru no le pareció extraño que se implicara al pelinegro en la conversación, lo que no entendía era a qué quería llegar Juvia con todo aquello.

-Son amigos ¿no? Debió de quedarse con ella el resto del dia.

Juvia negó con la cabeza.

-Gajeel no vino ayer a la escuela. No hasta la hora de salida.

Totomaru no comprendía nada.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

Grandes ojos azules se fijaron de nuevo en el maestro.

-Algo la acongoja y se lo está guardando. –Cortó cuando Totomaru le dirigió una mirada de incredibilidad- ¡Te hablo en serio! ¿Es que eres tan ciego? Sus compañeros se burlan de ella, la amenazan, la obligan a hacer cosas que ella no quiere. Hoy, por ejemplo. Casi puedo asegurarte que lo que estaba tratando de hacer era parar esa cosa.

Totomaru dudó unos instantes. Juvia tenía razón, pero era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta.

-Y ¿Qué propones que haga?

Juvia ahora estaba algo avergonzada, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Quería que lo supieras. Solo.. Solo no seas tan duro ¿sí?

Y dicho esto siguió su camino por el pasillo.

/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

-Gajeel idiota.

Levy caminaba, con Gajeel a un lado, sosteniendo un cono de helado de mango en una mano y la otra sobre su pecho en gesto indignado y su blusa tenía manchas marrones por todos lados. Su compañero se veía de lo más divertido.

-¿Qué? El tipo ese parecía querer comerte.

-¿¡Y yo que tenía que ver!? 'Lo hubieras embarrado a él, no a mí!

Decía mientras daba lamidas a su helado.

-Oye, te compré otro helado.

Levy lo miró de reojo.

-¿Y de quien fue la culpa de que mi cono acabara en el suelo siendo comido por ese perrito?

-Del tipo ese.

Respondió Gajeel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Levy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

-El perrito era adorable.

-Pff, ¿ahora el burro habla de orejas?

Gajeel contenía una carcajada mientras Levy inflaba sus cachetes (de nuevo)

-Yo no soy adorable.

-Enana, los perritos adorables dirían "awws" cuando te ven, si pudieran.

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Su expresión había cambiado radicalmente, tenía la mirada fija en una esquina de la acera por la que caminaban. En una pequeña niña, sucia y andrajosa.

-¿Enana?

No hubo respuesta. Y Levy comenzó a temblar, sus ojos llenos de terror. Gajeel se empezaba a preocupar.

-Oye, Levy.

La llamó por su nombre y la zarandeó ligeramente. Levy volteó abruptamente para después desviar de nuevo la mirada, esta vez hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento… Gajeel, ¿podemos ir a casa?

El asintió con el ceño fruncido. Y comenzaron a caminar.

/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Era sábado por la mañana. Levy y su padre habían desayunado juntos y se estaban alistando para el dia.

Levy estaba emocionada. Gajeel había prometido llevarla a la biblioteca donde trabajaba. Tan solo de imaginarse rodeada de cientos de libros la hacía dar saltitos como niña pequeña.

Se encontraba frente a su espejo, acomodando lo que podía de sus rebeldes cabellos azules. Tenía puesta una banda color verde a juego con su blusa y shorts blancos.

Y entonces apareció.

Gajeel con su actitud de chico malo estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Estas lista?

Levy asintió alegremente. Pero después de dar el primer paso fuera, dudó.

-Espera. Olvido algo.

Comenzó a rebuscar en su armario, sacando esto y lo otro. Gajeel no tenía ni idea.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Ambos voltearon simultáneamente en dirección a la entrada principal, pero al oír que Lucian atendía le restaron importancia.

-¿Qué tanto buscas?

-¡Solo un minuto!

Gajeel resopló.

-¡Levy!

Era Lucian desde abajo.

-¿Mande?

Respondió la mencionada extendiendo el cuello.

-¡Te llaman hija!

Ella y Gajeel se miraron con expresiones confundidas. Levy comenzó a salir de su habitación con Gajeel detrás, pero lo detuvo con un gesto de mano, indicándole que se quedará ahí.

Se asomó por el barandal de la escalera desde el cual podía verse la puerta principal, y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Se alejó poco a poco y volvió donde Gajeel. El le hizo la pregunta con la mirada.

-Miko.

Dijo Levy en un susurro.

**Wuuuu estoy de vueltaaaa. Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, en serio. He tenido mucho trabajo (sobretodo calculo, todo es culpa de calculo) Pero en fin… CHAN CHA CHAAAAAN, que les ha parecido? Las cosas van empezando a ponerse estresantes! Que hará Miko en casa de Levy? Que hará ella?**

**Deja review si te carcome la duda xD**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Fiesta

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si asi lo fuera Levy no se quedaría fuera de todo y Lucy tendría un 94% menos de time screen. Es de Hiro Mashima c:

Capítulo 11

-¿Quién?

Preguntó Gajeel con incredulidad. Levy contemplaba lo que parecía una mancha muy interesante en la losa del suelo.

-¿Qué demonios hace esa perra aquí?

-¡Shh Gajeel! Te pueden oír.

Levy comenzó a caminar a paso lentísimo.

-Enana, ¿Qué pretendes?

Sonaba molesto, pero solo lo hacía para ocultar su preocupación. Y Levy lo sabía.

-No hará nada. No frente a mi padre.

Lo tranquilizó. El moreno se resignó soltando un bufido y sentándose de vuelta en la cama de Levy.

Ella caminó fuera de su habitación, bajó por la escalera hasta la entrada, donde la esperaban su padre… y Miko.

Levy no estaba segura de sí, su expresión delataba que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar, excepto en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Llegó a paso lento junto a Lucian quien le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. A Levy le dio un vuelco el estómago.

-¡Hola Levy! Nena, venimos a invitarte a que vengas con nosotras a una fiesta en casa de Aka, tiene una piscina y será genial!

La peor actuación que Levy pudo haber presenciado en su vida. O eso le pareció a ella. Porque su padre la miraba con una expresión tan llena de júbilo que tuvo que tomar demasiado aire para seguirle el jueguito a Miko.

-Eh… es que… ya tenía planes.

Miko puso una cara de puchero, de decepción. Tan falsa como su rostro bajo el maquillaje.

-Leevy

Canturreaba su nombre de tal manera que la peli azul tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle sin fin de palabrotas (Gajeel debió haberle pegado algo)

-Hija, ¿Por qué no vas? Seguro Gajeel va a entender. Ve a divertirte.

_Oh no. _Con papá rogando de esa manera era imposible negarse. Sus neuronas, que funcionaban de maravilla en muchas ocasiones, parecían haber decidido tomarse un descanso en ese momento, Levy no pudo contestar nada coherente y solo suspiró resignada.

-Pff, de acuerdo. Iré por mis cosas.

Miko daba saltitos como niña pequeña (una muy desagradable niña pequeña) mientras Ley subía de nuevo la escalera.

Gajeel la esperaba con obvia impaciencia y en cuanto entró le preguntó.

-¿y? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-… iré a una… fiesta.

Gajeel rió.

-¿Qué?

Levy había sacado una bolsa amplia y estaba guardando cosas dentro.

-¡Me oíste bien, cabeza hueca!

Levy gritaba. Al darse cuenta se sonrojó y suspiró. El no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Lo siento, es que… es que…

Recargaba su cabeza en su pequeña mano y movía los ojos de un lado a otro, como buscando las palabras dentro de las páginas de los libros que la rodeaban.

-¿Es que, qué? ¿Qué tienes?

Gajeel se impacientaba más con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta y darle un buen susto a Miko cuando Levy habló.

-No quiero Gajeel, no quiero ir con ellas.

Su mano ahora estaba sobre su boca ahogando sus palabas.

-La fiesta de Aka eh. Pues no vayas.

La mejor respuesta del mundo.

-¡No lo entiendes! Es su plan. Vinieron hasta aquí para que mi padre estuviera presente y no pudiera negarme. Cuando estemos allá quien sabe que cosas harán para humillarme y por el estilo. ¿Y, como sabes que es la fiesta de Aka?

Sus manitas ahora estaban sobre su rostro. Gajeel se le quedó viendo un momento.

-Me invitaron. Y ahora tendré que ir.

Levy retiró abruptamente las manos de su cara y lo miró con los ojos avellana muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo?

-¡_Me oíste bien, cabeza hueca!_

Imitó el tono que la chica había usado anteriormente, lo cual era sumamente bizarro, considerando que la voz de él era gravísima, cuando la de Levy casi de niña pequeña.

Levy cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cara.

-¡Oye!

Levy rió un poco para luego adoptar una expresión sombría.

-¿De verdad harás eso por mí?

Miraba al suelo. Gajeel dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a ella y le tomó un mechón azul con los dedos.

-Si

Le colocó los cabellos detrás de la oreja. Levy comenzaba a tornarse rosada sin levantar la mirada

-Después del incidente del laboratorio me di cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mí, así que lo haré.

Y así, toda atmósfera romántica creada en algún momento se esfumó. _¿Romantico? ¿En serio cerebro?_ Levy le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo y volvió a empacar. Sonriendo. _Idiota._

Salió de su habitación dejando a un Gajeel sentado en la cama con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El sonrojo que ella experimentó no pasó desapercibido por el.

Levy llegó frente a Miko, que seguía fingiendo emoción horriblemente. Salieron mientras su padre se despedía de ella y Miko decía algo como "No se preocupe, no saldrá herida", o por el estilo. Subieron a la camioneta de Aka, quien iba en el asiento de conductor, y emprendieron marcha.

Durante el trayecto nadie se dignó a dirigirle la palabra. Solo reían de cosas estúpidas, se pasaban botellas de cerveza y se maquillaban _¿Para qué? Si vamos a una alberca _pensó Levy, pero se lo guardó, prefería así. Que la dejarán en paz.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Gajeel escuchó el característico sonido de un automóvil poniéndose en marcha y decidió que saldría de ahí, hacia su casa y a la fiesta.

Si estaba preocupado no lo demostraba. Sí que lo estaba. Salió de la habitación hacia la entrada de la casa. Lucian estaba aún de cara a la puerta.

Pensaba. Gajeel se preguntó si habría notado la enorme tensión que Levy irradiaba cuando Miko estaba cerca.

Cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él volteó la cabeza y lo miró. El moreno le sostuvo la mirada y Lucian sonrió.

-No me digas que también vas a la fiesta.

Una sonrisilla de medio lado curvó la boca de Gajeel.

-Su hija no me deja opción.

El tono de ambos era juguetón. Pero igualmente ambos ocultaban su incertidumbre en él.

Lucian suspiró. Desvió la mirada y su rostro se tornó increíblemente serio. Miraba al suelo.

-Tu sabes algo que yo no, ¿cierto?

Gajeel abrió los ojos rojos de par en par. Lo tomó por sorpresa, En extremo por sorpresa.

-Yo-

-No me lo digas. –Lo interrumpió- Quisiera que mi hija me lo dijera ella misma.

El moreno no supo que decir. Era una sensación terrible, nada le venía a la cabeza, ni una broma, ni un comentario sarcástico. Nada. Solo lo miró.

-Deberías irte ya. No querrás hacer esperar a alguien.

Gajeel asintió y retomó su camino. Cuando apenas pasó a Lucian este lo tomó suavemente del brazo. Aun miraba hacia abajo.

-Cuídala, ¿sí?

Lo examinó un poco y sonrió.

-Delo por hecho.

Y salió de la casa.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

La fiesta resultó ser en una especie de granja a una media hora de la ciudad, tiempo durante el cual Levy se había dedicado a leer un libro que había echado junto con sus cosas tratando de ignorar las voces de sus demás acompañantes.

El lugar consistía en un espacio al aire libre con una piscina de mediano tamaño y junto a ella una más pequeña, que, supuso Levy, era un jacuzzi. Había una pista de baile con techo y una pequeña cabaña al fondo. La mayoría del terreno estaba cubierto de pasto verde.

Levy recorría el lugar con la mirada cuando alguien le dio un empujoncito, sacándola de su trance.

-Deberías cambiarte pitufa, allá está el vestidor.

Era Aka. No parecía tan desalmada como Miko, pero aun asi había cierto aire de superioridad en sus expresiones.

Aka tenía el cabello rojo hasta la cintura, piel muy blanca y ojos marrones. Era bonita.

Levy contemplaba de manera acongojada la piscina. Aka lo vió.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes nadar?

La miraba agachando la cabeza de lado para quedar a su altura. Era media cabeza más alta que Levy.

-Eh ¿Es profunda?

Trató de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible. El agua no era algo que le gustase demasiado.

-Un metro sesenta. Pero tranquila, no tienes que meterte si no quieres.

La voz de Aka era ridículamente aguda, casi parecía fingida. A pesar de la amabilidad de las palabras Levy percibió cierta burla en ellas. Decidió ignorarlo. Asintió, le dio las gracias y fue a los vestidores, como le había dicho.

Inconscientemente se encontraba en postura defensiva. Muchas dudas rondaban su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿Cómo habían hecho para conseguir su dirección? Aunado a eso estaban Gajeel y sus gestos espontáneos. Como lo del cabello. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué habría significado para él? No sabía siquiera qué significada para ella.

Estaba cambiada. Se miró un momento en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo y salió al exterior, preparándose psicológicamente para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle.

No se dio cuenta de que, desde las sombras de los vestidores alguien la observaba.

Al verla salir Miko sonrió con aire de superioridad.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN.**

**Hola! Me parece que si fue una semana ¿verdad? ¿verdad? T_T Ha sido una semana apretada pero lo he logrado! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, me emocionan tanto! :3.**

**Digamos que hoy no tengo mucho que decir :l asi que…**

**Deja review si no quieres que le pase nada a Levy!**

**Sayonara c:**


End file.
